Sending Letters with No Replies
by ShadowedSoulSpirit
Summary: George was getting by just fine after the battle of Hogwarts; because he knew Fred was only away. He wasn't actually gone. He sends letters to his twin constantly, and waits for a reply—something that will never come. Book 7 Spoilers.


**Sending Letters with No Replies**

* * *

**A Harry Potter One-Shot**

**Summary: George was getting by just fine after the battle of Hogwarts; because he knew Fred was only away. He wasn't actually gone. He sends letters to his twin constantly, and waits for a reply—something that will never come.**

**Warning: Rated T mostly for sadness. This is strictly brotherly love. This also has Book 7 Spoilers!**

* * *

**Letter #1**

_Dear Fred,_

_The first letter I sent out, the bloody owl returned. He never was a bright one was he? No matter what I said, he'd just take it and come back. It's like he doesn't know where you are! Honestly, I know you've been away awhile, but it's not like he could forget you easily! I think mum should stop getting knock-offs and purchase an intelligence owl for only. Errol is driving me bonkers! Besides, he's ancient. It's only a matter to time before he keels over._

_Anyway, how are you? I'm beginning to wonder when you'll be home or not. We all miss you, ya know? Mum is acting all sad and stuff. She keeps calling me Fred. God, and she calls herself our mother! The shop has been okay, but it's not the same without you in it. There are fewer customers then there used to be, and I can't entertain them all alone. Hurry up and get home okay? We gotta come up with some new products if you know what I mean._

_I hope this time the bloody owl makes it to you._

_Your Loving Brother,_

_George Weasley_

* * *

**Letter #2**

_Dear Fred,_

_I'm not positive if the owl got you the first letter or not, since you didn't reply. I'm going to assume he found the wrong Fred Weasley. He's absolutely worthless! Don't worry, this time I'm sending this letter by a different owl. Maybe that one will be smart enough to get it to you._

_I have a good report on Ron. Finally he's gotten enough courage to start talking to Hermione in __that__ sort of way. Our little brother is growing up! There's nothing to report on Ginny and Harry, besides the fact that I caught them snogging under a tree. I say when you get back, we should play a little prank on him, what do you say? To teach him not to do anything bad to our little sister? I bet when you reply, you'll agree._

_Charlie came to visit early this week, but mostly he talked to Mum. He came into my room once, but left after sitting on my bed for a few minutes. I think he's got a lot on his mind, or perhaps he's forgotten how to be social. All he does is mess with dragons after all!_

_I still miss you, so hurry up and get home! I haven't done a good prank in a while, and I'm itching to do one with you. I'll be waiting._

_Your Prankster Brother,_

_George Weasley_

* * *

**Letter #3**

_Dear Fred,_

_I'm starting to worry old mate! You weren't even the one that lost your ear! I mean with my holeyness and all, I shouldn't be touching a quill right now; but I am, in order to write to you. If it hadn't been for that, I probably wouldn't have touched one since we left school. So what's your excuse! _

_Dad has practically thrown himself into his work, and hardly comes home. Honestly, he's too obsessed with all that muggle stuff. The only cool things they have is that car that could fly. Don't you agree? That was the best thing ever, and then Ron had to go and crash it. I was particularly fond of that car! Especially since we made the daring escape with Harry like the third brother from the Tale of the Three Brothers._

_Percy is moving in now, to comfort mum. Remember when he quit his job with the Ministry? He's thinking about going back, now they Cornelius Fudge is gone so he can work with Dad. Ginny is happy to see him, and Ron is gone for the week. I think he's visiting Harry, but he never said. He could be visiting the love of his life~!_

_Mum won't tell me why she's so upset. I'd ask her and all she does is stare at me and call me Fred. I think we need to get name plates, what do you think? I hope you can come home soon. I'm still waiting. Stop making your Holeyness wait so long, blimey! _

_Your Holey Brother,_

_George Weasley_

* * *

**Letter #4**

_Dear Fred,_

_Sorry I haven't been able to write in ages! Mum and Dad are driving me up a wall! What's your excuse mate? I bet you're holed up with all your duties aren't you? Don't forget to come home every once and awhile. We would all love to see you._

_I think Mum and Dad have finally gone bonkers. They're making me move out of our room and into there's. Are they completely mad? I think they are! I mean, what's the point of going into their cramped room when you'll be coming home soon? You'll need company, and what better company to have then your twin!_

_Percy has been sleeping on the couch, except on Friday. Harry comes over on Fridays, so Peter had to go to our room. It's not like we were going to make the Chosen One sleep on the couch or anything. Mum just wanted to make it look like Percy wasn't home, I guess. I don't know why either. It's almost as weird as her grounding me only on Fridays. She won't let me leave my bed practically. She's gone a little bat crazy if you know what I mean, and I think it's just the hormones. You should come home though, to make her happy. I would love it too!_

_No word from Bill yet. He's been oddly quiet lately. I might just send him a letter after this._

_Ron doesn't really come to chat anymore, but that's alright. I mean I have you! You're practically all I need! I'll talk to you soon, once I get all our supplies smuggled out of the room before Mum comes to check on me. I wouldn't want us getting caught!_

_Your Sneaky Brother,_

_George Weasley_

* * *

**Letter #5**

_Dear Fred,_

_Me and Mum got into a nasty fight, and that's why I haven't written in weeks. Dad got involved too and had to break us up. Never before have I been that angry with the woman that gave birth to us. I mean, she got up right into my face and said you weren't coming home. Bloody hell, what's gotten into that woman! She's as mad as a hatter!_

_Aside from that, everything has been slow. No one comes to talk to me unless they want to pick a fight like Mum. I haven't had the energy to create new pranks without you. I miss you Fred. I hope you'll finish whatever you're doing and come home soon._

_Charlie sent us a letter yesterday. He saved a dragon and wanted to take us all to see it. I was hoping you could come home before we leave to visit. I would really like to see you again, and spend some time with you. You are my twin after all. It's not like you'll be able to get rid of me that easily!_

_Sleeping in Mum and Dad's room is the worst. We are technically oldest in the house (Percy doesn't count, the lazy bum), and yet I'm treated like a kid. Mum likes to pretend I don't hear her crying your name into the pillow every night. I'm not mad at her. I think she really misses you like I do. Come home, or at least write soon._

_Your Waiting Brother,_

_George Weasley_

* * *

**Letter #6**

_Dear Fred,_

_I met this girl. Her name is Angelina. I saw her when she came into the shop this morning. She looked like a goddess. I had enough of a mind to catch her name. But then I had to stay behind the counter and stare at her the rest of the time because she was so beautiful. You'd laugh at me for being a love-sick puppy, but only if you could see her…_

_I asked her to come back again. She smiled at me and said she would. I swear Fred you better be back to see me sweep this girl off her feet because I think she's the one mate. Don't worry. When the time comes, you can live in my basement, I won't mind!_

_Come to think of it, she was in our class in Hogwarts wasn't she? Blimey! I haven't thought about them in ages! It's just been so long, I didn't recognize her! Time flies, huh? I bet we all look different. You better hurry home so we can meet up with some old friends. It'll make us feel as ancient as we were that day we put our names in the Goblet of Fire! Man, that was a riot._

_Mum, Dad, Percy, Ron, Harry, and Ginny (yes, practically everyone accept you, Percy, and Charlie!) said they were going to take me to a special place tomorrow. I have no clue where that would be, but by the looks on their faces it isn't going to be fun. I bet it would be a lot more humorous with you around. What are you up to anyway?_

_The trip to Charlie's was a disaster. We lost Ginny after using a Portkey, and had to look all over Europe just to find her. I was the first one to find her, but she just stared at me and called me Fred before shaking her head. We really need those name plates or name tags or something. Even our family can't tell us apart! Makes for great mischief doesn't it?_

_The shop has reached an all-time low, but Ron promised to help me out until you come around. This way, I can pester him about Hermione and get all the juicy details. I'll be telling you what I learn soon! I bet ya it's going to be good!_

_I hope I get to see Angelina soon, and I hope you get to see her too. I bet you wouldn't recognize her, even when I point her out!_

_Your Mischievous Brother,_

_George Weasley_

* * *

**Letter #7**

_Dear Fred,_

_There's a lot to say, and I don't know how to say it._

_You're dead. _

_Maybe that's just it. Even if it's blunt, it's true. You're gone. I've been sending these letters for months, waiting for a reply. I know now why you don't answer anything I send you. You're dead._

_They took me to your headstone. That's where they wanted to take me. They showed me it, how it said your name, how it had our birth date. They even had me trace the letters, but I didn't believe it. Not until I saw what laid beside the grave. It was a stack of letters, all with my hand writing on it. They were the letters I've been sending you. Every single one, even the first one that Errol got confused with. _

_Turns out those owls knew where you were the whole time. I was the only one that didn't realize you were… dead._

_I feel so empty. I miss you so much. I miss you so much more now that I know there will never be a chance for you to come home. We will never make pranks again. We will never invent another product. We won't work together in the shop we made together, in the industry we built together. We can't talk, we can't play, we can't fight. I can't tell you I love you and to hear you say it back. I don't know what to do anymore, except write. That's all I've been doing the past year, hoping you would answer back. But waiting for the reply was almost blissful, because I didn't know you were dead. I had no clue you were gone._

_What do you do when your other half is torn away from you? I love you, Fred. I miss you._

_I can't produce a Patronus Charm anymore. Remember when we did that, in the Hall of Requirements? I do. Remember when Harry taught us to think of our happiest memories? I do. All my happy memories were with you. With you gone, all I see is you in those memories, and remember how much I miss you. _

_I'm sorry I've been pestering you with my letters. You probably don't appreciate being disturbed but… I… can't help it…_

_I…love….you….._

_I'm sorry the parchment is getting stained. I swear I'm just sweating is all. I'll leave you alone now… I hope you have a good long rest. You deserve it, after putting up with me for such a long time. I love you Fred._

_Your Living Brother,_

_George Weasley_

* * *

**Unsent Letter #394**

_Dear Fred,_

_I have a son. I named him after you. I hope you watch over him._

_I love you._

George crumbles up the paper, and throws it away. No need to disturb his twin. He already knows.

* * *

**I took Fred's death super hard, especially in the book with Percy…**

**-Soul Spirit-**


End file.
